Luna
Luna and her sister Falla are the fifth and sixth girls to join Daniel's harem. She is essentially the joy and innocence of the group while also serving as comedic relief from time to time. Appearance Luna wears sandals with green ribbons wrapped around her lower legs and ankles. Her skirt is a large leaf that's wrapped around her hips, with there being no underwear of any kind worn underneath, and she wears a bra made of light blue petals with green straps. She has green eyes and short dark hair, bug antennae atop her head, and her butterfly wings are bright blue with the segments being a soft white while having yellow spots adorning the edges. The skirts she and her sister wear appear to change from time to time, with some instances described as it being a single large leaf to others when the clothing is made of multiple leaves. This suggests that they have different skirts they wear rather than the same type all the time. Personality Luna is and always has been a kindhearted girl despite being born a lustful monster. She's nearly always seen to be smiling and in a happy mood with those around her. Being rather naive and a little ditzy she often has trouble understanding simple concepts or missing the point of something at first. She's very emotional and can be brought to tears easily either from sorrow or seeing something overwhelmingly beautiful. Her compassion towards others is noteworthy as she shows great care towards everyone, even those that have hurt her before. When Daniel and the girls are attacked by a nightmare in Act II, Luna is genuinely scared for their lives even though the girls have been keeping her away from Daniel (before she and her sister were part of the harem). After Emily raped Luna out of twisted love in Act IV and was later killed by Jovian & Jacqueline, Luna felt sympathy towards Emily and wished she hadn't been slain in the end. A significant quirk she has is her intermittent bursts of insanity. Living up to the pun of her name, Luna - Lunacy, she quite often switches to a maniac persona at random times. During this she appears to go completely mad, laughing and shouting at the top of her lungs while seeming to lose touch with all reality. However, even during these moments she's practically harmless, and despite acting like a complete psycho with these fits she never harms or poses any harm towards anyone nearby. In this way she is the opposite of Scay, who during her periods of insanity is extremely dangerous to everyone around her. Although she is sweet and innocent that doesn't mean Luna isn't a lustful monster at her core like the others. She has shown instances of being sexually hungry just like her co-mates, just not as often. She has full knowledge of how sex works and although is able to control her inner nature very well she's always ready for a lovemaking session with Daniel. It's been shown that she has no trouble talking casually about sex with the girls and has shown an immoral smile or two with them when they're about to get it on. Unlike the other girls who all appear to be up for anything in bed with Daniel, Luna hates doing anything involving anal penetration. This stems from being raped by Emily who violated her in that way and subsequently traumatized her. Abilities As of the current book Luna hasn't demonstrated any unique or special abilities. Her role is typically the comedic relief or a mood lifter during serious or troubling moments. Development Luna is first seen when she unintentionally ruins Falla's ruse with tricking Daniel into having sex with her. She quickly shows everyone she's not dangerous in the least when she bluntly asks Daniel to have sex with her, is politely told no, and accepts that before lamenting to herself that she'll never get a man. Luna follows Falla on her attempt to steal away Daniel, which leads to them coming across the group when they're cursed by a nightmare. Instead of focusing on finding and raping Daniel, Luna is genuinely afraid for the sleeping girls who are about to die and begs Falla to help her wake them up. Although Falla is more focused on getting Daniel's seed than anything Luna reaches her and convinces her to help wake the girls up from the nightmare. After helping Daniel and his girls survive the nightmare Luna is treated as a friend by the group due to her kindhearted nature. With frequent attempts and fails afterward by Falla to steal Daniel away Luna follows along each and every time, never seeming to be actually trying to rape Daniel herself but rather just accompanying her sister. In Act III she finds a young girl named Emily lost in the woods after a monster attack, and despite her seeming to be a human child Luna takes it upon herself to help the girl find a safe home. During their travels they are kidnapped by Forrus to be food for her pack, nearly killed by Jovian & Jacqueline, and encounter Daemon and his companions when lost, all with Luna always caring for Emily as if she were her own child. When they finally arrive at the human settlement Eston it's revealed Emily was a witch all along, and has developed a very unhealthy attraction towards Luna. With her ruse lifted Emily proceeds to sexually assault and break Luna with her magic before she is slain by the gemini. After experiencing what rape actually is Luna becomes mortified at the very thought of doing it to someone else and adamantly chooses to follow Daniel's beliefs instead, along with dragging her fussy sister with her in the process. She quickly falls in love with Daniel, both for his caring heart and because he showed her a better way of living her life. Luna's personality never changes during the series. She's always the same lovable, naive, randomly crazy girl that only wants to smile and be happy in the world. Aura Luna's aura manifests as sheer joy when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is blowing wind to the right in bright green light. When drawn by Daniel he's filled with joy and appreciation for all that he has in life, something that can lift his spirit even in the harshest of times. He also gains the ability to control the wind to a small degree. When combined with Falla's aura he's able to create powerful gusts that can knock away a succubus or deflect a barrage of incoming longswords. Harem Status Luna's role in the harem is, as expected, the joy and laughter. She's the one who tries to cheer up anyone who's feeling sad and just wants to enjoy her life with her new family. Although she's not a fighter and not the smartest girl in the group she's dependable for an ear to talk to or a companion to hug when needed. When engaging in their group lovemaking sessions she tends to favor Specca as her partner when not with Daniel. This seems to be a predictable match as the two are among the gentlest of Daniel's harem members and both share a friendly, caring personality that mirrors one another. When officially accepted into Daniel's harem Luna and Falla are seen to willingly have sex with not only the other girls but each other as well, seeming to ignore their familiar status with one another both because they're co-mates for Daniel and also as a means of arousing him with their immoral love. Fetish Luna's fetish is role-playing when having sex. She likes the idea of fantasizing and pretending to be something she's not. However she always becomes confused about what she's role-playing as, and frequently mixes up what she intends to be and what she acts like. I.E. - Cat/Dog, Princess/Bandit, etc. Running Gag After hearing or seeing a heartfelt moment involving Daniel and another of his mates Luna is often seen sobbing with tears of adoration at the beautiful sight before ripping off leaves from her skirt to blow her nose with. Trivia * Luna's character and appearance is brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". In the fanfiction she doesn't have bug antennae and is actually a chronofly monster type. Quotes (about Emily) "I liked her better when she was just a human child." ~Act IV, Ch.8 "MY MATE IS THE BEST!" ~Act V, Ch.15 Artwork Falla & Luna - Giant Butterfly.png Luna & Falla.png Chronicles of Eden Group3.png Character Sheet - Luna.jpg Falla & Luna by Cinnamon6.png Daniel's Extended Harem.png Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Falla & Luna - The Butterfly Twins.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Giant Butterfly